


Don't Get Snippy With Me!

by Piscean6724



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscean6724/pseuds/Piscean6724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the real reason why Boot hates Johnny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Snippy With Me!

Don’t Get Snippy With Me!

He was tired; bone tired as he trudged along on his way back home. He’d done it; he’d followed his dream. He’d tried working at another station but it just didn’t feel like home. He’d been a part of more rescues than he could count over the last few weeks but even that didn’t bring him the same sense of fulfillment as he’d had working at Station 51. He missed the rest of the guys. Oh sure, the guys on the snorkel truck were great but the last three rescues had just been more than he could handle. He didn’t mind helping when someone got into trouble. He had vowed to be there any time he was needed. But he’d NEVER committed himself to rescuing cats out of trees.

Stupid critters! No one ever had to call out the fire department to rescue a dog out of a tree!

No, he was through with high-rise rescues. He’d leave that kind of thing to Johnny. 

Humph, he’s not much brighter than those stupid cats anyway. Sure hope what Chet says about him isn’t true.

He still didn’t trust Johnny; probably never would. But he’d do almost anything for his buddy Chet. A couple of times he’d even let Johnny rub him on his head. The thought sent chills down his spine and made him shake like he was slinging water off his back. He’d kept a close eye on Johnny back then. He only did it to keep Johnny occupied long enough for the Phantom to strike again. 

Man, if Chet will let me come back to 51’s I might even let Johnny scratch my belly……nah, too close…..can’t do it. Not even for Chet.

E!

Every morning since Boot left on the snorkel truck, Chet had woken up hoping to see his happy face waiting for them in the kitchen. And every morning from that one to this, he’d been disappointed. He once again made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. Just as he put the pot on the stove he thought he heard a scratch on the back door. He waited a moment to see if he could hear it again. Just when he was beginning to think he was dreaming, he did hear it again. He eased over to the door peeking out but saw nothing.  
Boot saw him though. He’d missed his short mustached buddy so much that even though he was exhausted, hungry and thirsty he still found the strength to jump up to lick the glass in the door that separated him from his friend.

“Wha, what the….” Chet jumped back bumping into Mike who was walking behind him.

“Hey, why so jumpy, Chet?” Mike asked with a startled look on his face.

“I, uh, I mean….something’s out there, Mike.”

“Chet, you aren’t afraid of fighting fires but you’re afraid of a door? Geez!”

“Am not…..just startled, that’s all.” Chet felt the heat from his embarrassment color his cheeks.

“Fine, then open the door.” Mike waved a hand at the exit.

Chet stood out of the direct line of the doorway as he turned the door knob and snatched the door open. In bounded a haggard looking dog who looked a lot like his old buddy, Boot. “Boot, is that you?” 

Chet was rewarded with two paws pressing into his shirt begging him to bend down and greet his friend. He promptly knelt down and was smothered in wet licks all over his face as Boot expressed his gratitude for Chet accepting him back at Station 51. 

Within mere seconds, the rest of the crew joined Mike and Chet in the kitchen area petting the head of their mascot. The last man to enter was John Gage who snagged an apple on his way through the kitchen. 

“Heeeyy, Boot. Welcome back.” Johnny began to bite into the red delicious fruit and left it hanging there as he reached to pet Boot on the head.

“Grrrrrrrr”

Johnny was stunned by Boot’s demeanor and hastily launched his body into the air to get as far away from Boot, and his teeth, as possible. He landed with his feet in a chair and his behind on the table; much to the chagrin of his Captain.

“Hey Junior, when you play fetch with a dog it’s customary for the dog to retrieve the ball…..not the human.” Roy’s comment brought a round of laughter from the other guys as Johnny realized he was still holding the apple in his mouth like a dog would hold a ball.

“But, Roy, that’s just it….. maybe Johnny is a dog!” Chet couldn’t help himself.

“Oh yea….I see the resemblance now.” Marco began. “See, they both have hair hanging down into their eyes.”

“From the looks of things, I say Boot is definitely the alpha male too.” This time it was Mike who spoke up. 

Johnny gave a curt look at his friends who now stood around making jokes and laughing at his expense.

“And don’t forget guys,” Chet added. “They both give wet sloppy kisses.” 

Johnny cocked an eyebrow at Chet as he quickly responded. “Humph, that’s not what your girlfriend said the other night.”

“Gage, you better not….”

“Cool it….both of you.” Cap looked first at Chet with a pointed finger and said, “You started it.”

Then he turned his attention to Johnny, who quickly removed himself from the table under the glare of his superior. 

“And Gage……get a haircut.” Cap rolled his eyes as he walked toward the coffee pot that had just finished perking. He mumbled under his breath…”twits.”

The ‘B’ shift crew began to arrive and John was once again blown away by the fact that Boot seemed happy to see everyone except him. He allowed everyone to pet him and scratch his ears but every time Johnny walked near him he got the same thing.......“Grrrrrrrr” and a wall of teeth.

“See you guys in a couple of days……you too, Boot.” Johnny tried to be nice to Boot but the dog seemed to only snub him every time he was around.

E!

Over the next couple of days, Boot enjoyed getting reacquainted with his crews at Station 51. He was treated like royalty. He was petted, brushed, fed treats, had his belly rubbed, scratched behind his ears and was given a long relaxing warm bath. He felt like a new dog while he waited for his best friend to come in as the men of ‘A’ shift returned to the station. 

John and Chet drove up at nearly the same moment. Chet parked his VW van near the basketball goal behind the station as Gage pulled his rover in next to it. John jumped out pulling his sunglasses off and held them in his hand as he pointed at Chet.

“Kelley, what the heck have you done to Boot?”

Chet couldn’t help but snicker. “Johnny, I think we should all be asking you that same question. You’re the one he hates.”

“I know, I know. I can see that, Chet. What I want to know is why?” Johnny placed his open hand on his own chest as they continued.

“I haven’t done a thing to him!”

“Oh yea, well maybe he thinks differently!”

“Ladies, ladies……calm down.” Roy chided with a dry smirk crossing his face. He’d seen his partner get upset over things Chet had done to him but he’d never seen him get so worked up over being overlooked by a dog.

The guys entered the locker room and changed into their uniforms while Johnny continued to fume. Roy saw him hesitate and paste on a ‘happy’ face before he entered the dayroom.

“Hey there, Boot. How ya doin’ buddy?” 

Roy just rolled his eyes wondering if he was going to catch Gage wagging his butt at the dog instead of Boot wagging his tail at Johnny.  
Johnny’s smile was short lived as he stuck his hand down toward Boot’s head and Boot snipped at his fingers.

“HEY, buster! Don’t get snippy with me!”

“Pull back a nub there Gage?” Chet couldn’t resist giving Johnny a hard time as he winked at Boot.

Johnny walked over to get a cup of coffee as Chet bent down closer to Boot’s ear.

“Atta boy, Boot! Just remember what I told you about him.”

I know. Did you hear what he said to me? ‘Don’t get snippy with me?’ What nerve he has! I know all about you too, buster. Chet told me everything and believe me….I’ve got my eyes on you! One sudden move and….

Boot didn’t have time to complete his thought. There was the loud sound of screeching tires and crunching metal in front of the station. The crew rushed outside to offer assistance as Hank called in a silent alarm. When he caught a glimpse of the carnage outside he also requested an ambulance. 

Twisted metal and broken glass littered the pavement in front of the station. Someone had veered into oncoming traffic and the result was a head-on collision. The crews split and worked on rescuing the two occupants. Roy went toward the sedan as Johnny rushed to the small sports car. By the time the police and ambulance had arrived, both victims were laying on the lawn of the station being treated. Marco was on the biophone acting as liason between the physicians at Rampart Hospital and the paramedics.   
Boot stood back watching with pride as his men saved the lives of the two individuals involved in the accident. He was thrilled to see Chet and Mike operate the jaws of life opening the sports car like a tin can under a can opener. He was happy as his friend Roy bandaged the gaping wound on the head of the driver of the sedan and put a splint on his arm. He felt like smiling at Marco manning the biophone and Cap who was assisting the police while overseeing his crew. Then he caught sight of his nemesis: John Gage. He feared for the life of the young man John was working on; the one from the sports car. He’d seen him place the nasal cannula under his nose to give him oxygen. He peeked up when he heard the young man scream in pain and watched Johnny calm him down and put some morphine into the IV he had started moments earlier. Then he saw the truly horrific thing. The thing he’d been warned by Chet that Johnny was prone to do. Terror gripped his small canine heart as he watched Gage reach around on his belt and pull out his scissors.

No, Johnny! Don’t do it! He’s just a young man! He hasn’t had time to…..I mean….don’t take away his…..uh……

He couldn’t bring himself to even think the words. He whined as he lay down on his belly and pulled his paws up over his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch what Gage was about to do.

Come on fellas! You’ve got to stop him! Don’t let him give this guy the SNIP!!!!!

He heard the ripping of something and visions flashed before his eyes that were just too painful to even imagine. He peeked out from behind his shaggy hair seeing through the hair in his eyes. 

Huh? That’s what those things are for?”

John Gage was oblivious to the epiphany Boot was having as he quickly used his shears to cut through the denim jeans of his victim to gain visual access to his upper thigh.

He didn’t snip him! Hurray!! Johnny didn’t give the young man the old clip and snip!! He didn’t take away his manhood!!! Woohoo!!!!

Boot leaped into the air and howled. He was thrilled that Johnny was not the bad man who neuters unsuspecting canines in their sleep like Chet had so often told him. Then he realized that Chet had actually been lying to him.

Chet, you really piss me off, man!

The men of Station 51 were saw involved in the rescue that no one noticed Boot slipping up to Chet’s side and no one noticed as he hiked up his leg to relieve himself on Chet’s feet. 

“What the….?” Chet yelled as he picked up one foot and then the other as his feet and socks squished around inside his shoes. 

A couple of hours later, when the paramedics had returned to the station from their run to Rampart with the accident victims, they were surprised when they walked into the dayroom and found a very happy Boot barking and wagging his tail at them; at both of them.

The End


End file.
